


I can fix this

by Kerolunaticat



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Episode: s03e21 Same As It Never Was, Feelings, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerolunaticat/pseuds/Kerolunaticat
Summary: “That´s… that’s a lot of blood” gulped Leo perplexed, the color leaving his face.And Donnie thought that was quite a statement.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

“That´s… that’s a lot of blood” gulped Leo perplexed, the color leaving his face.

  
And Donnie thought that was quite a statement.

  
He wanted to laugh because his situation was a damn funny irony, it had taken so many years to perfect his shell to avoid feeling like a nuisance and trying to be competent like his brothers, just to end up like this!... wounded in a dirty alley in his beloved and destroyed city with his brother panicking.

  
A laugh would have escaped his lips if Leo hadn't pressed his plastron hard.

  
“Oh sweet Galileo that hurts!” he howled.

  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Leo exclaimed scared. "that´s what we are supposed to do in these cases, right?"

  
Donatello nodded, clenching his teeth. With a shaky, bloodied hand he pressed an invisible button from his shell and a vial came out.

  
Why would he want Raph's epipen-

  
Leo flinched when Donatello stuck the needle in his leg without a second thought, shortly afterwards he let out a sigh and his body relaxed instantly.

  
"What was that?"

  
“Just a small pre-clinical drug that will prevent me from going into shock from pain. I’m better now” he panted.

  
“How does that make anything better?!” Donatello rolled his eyes ignoring him completely, Leo kept talking but he sounded distant and Donnie couldn’t make out his words, he didn't care. He felt like his body belonged to someone else, as if seeing everything through a lens, he curiously raised his compress to assess the damage.

  
Leo cursed and bile went up his throat. He had to look away.

  
It was extremely grotesque, that was something Donnie and Leo could agree on. A cauterizer would be helpful right now. A surgery would be helpful right now!

  
but time wasn’t on their side.

  
"This is bad!" said Leo taking the rag again and squeezing it with his hands against the wound. Donatello didn't even react this time.

  
The sky lit up for a few seconds, both stared at the end of the alley where purple rays were seen between destroyed buildings announcing the battle that was happening a few blocks away.

  
There was an explosion and Leonardo hugged his twin covering him from any debris that might fall on them. The floor shook for a few moments and a layer of dust covered them.

  
"Are you alright?" 

  
"Define alright" Donatello coughed with a calm detachment holding the piece of clothing that Leo had put on him.

  
Nope, definitely he wasn't alright, far from it. Leo had to do something and fast!

  
"Keep pressing the wound!” he ordered and finally got a less lethargic reaction from his brother, like when he tries to correct them for saying something stupid.

  
"Obviously I'm going to keep pressing Leo, I don't want to bleed to death, I'm not an idiot! Sheldon's on his way and before you ask no, I'm not dying yet."

  
Leo sighed relived. Unexpectedly that had worked. He wasn’t dying yet… still, that was hard to believe seeing so much blood, thick and hot on his hands, on his brother's plastron.

  
“None of this would have happened if we had uranium! None of this would have happened if we had followed my plan!" Donnie shouted, his eyes shining with tears that threatened to escape.

  
Leo looked away because it was probably true.

  
“ _Guys! Where are you?! We need you right now!_ ” Raph shouted from his communicator. “ _Big Mama has fallen, her troops won't be able to stop him any longer”_

  
Leo with a serious expression brought his fingers to his ear. "April how-"

  
" _We haven't finished evacuating the city yet!"_ The girl interrupted. " _I'm going to leave Todd in charge, I'll go with you!_ " 

  
" _NO! It's too dangerous!_ "

  
“ _Look out!_ ” Mikey shouted and another explosion was heard louder than the previous one.

Before Leo could react pieces of the building began to fall towards them. Donnie raised his arm and a wave of energy came out of his glove throwing the debris away from them.

  
“What was that?! Are you alright?!” shouted Leo scared but only received static. "Raph? Mikey? Dad?"

Nobody answered.

  
"Mine doesn't work either ..." Donnie said trying to control his panic. "What do we do now?!"

  
Leo closed his eyes inhaling sharply. Every trace of assertiveness or relaxed attitude had vanished, the red color of the sky illuminated his figure highlighting his grim expression. He was no longer sure they could stop the Shredder.

  
Then he looked back at his brother. He couldn't leave him alone. 

  
“I need to take you somewhere safe” he said, standing up.

  
“There is no time or a safe place with the Shredder on the loose. We have to go back! ”Donnie said, tightening with his belt the piece of cloth on a futile attempt to stop the bleeding. He was terrified of the Shredder and still listening to his family made him want to return to the battle. He tried to get up.

  
“Are you crazy?!” He carefully leaned his brother back against the wall. “You can’t go back while bleeding all over the place!”

He tried to control his breathing, he was panicking. He had lost the vital signs of Mikey and their dad, they could be out of range, or maybe their devices had been broken during the last explosion or ...

  
“They need our help!” 

  
"And that's why I'm going" 

  
"Alone?! I think this is the part where I tell you that this is a stupid idea! ”Donnie tried to get up again putting aside Leo's arm who was trying to stop him. "I just need the sealer"

  
“Donnie! There’s a huge gash on your plastron!” 

  
“Thanks for stating the obvious again!” He held onto the wall when a sudden dizziness attacked him, leaving black spots on his vision.

  
“ _Guys! Can you hear me ?!_ ” 

  
"Raph?" The twins shouted in unison. 

  
Raph let out a groan, in the background they heard the roar of the Shredder. 

  
“ _I- I can't find Mikey"_ Raph sobbed " _I don't know how much more-_ " another roar was heard and the cry of their older brother before the communication was completely cut off.

  
“Raph!”

  
“Sheldon, activate plan B!" Donnie shouted into his comm. 

  
"Search for my coordinates and give me the bomb!" added Leo.

  
“ _On it, bro!_ ”

  
Under other circumstances Donatello would have corrected him. It wasn't a bomb, it was something much more destructive.

  
He tried to take a step but his knees bent. Thanks to the quick reflexes of his twin he avoided falling face down on the ground.

  
With care he hardly ever showed, Leo leaned Donnie against a dumpster. 

  
"Ok Donnie, I need you to listen to me" the turtle placed his hand on his brother’s pressing his wound, the genius was shaking without being able to control himself "I'm going to help others, meanwhile I need you to stay awake"

  
"I haven't reached that stage yet, Leo!" He replied in exasperation, but he was no longer sure of his own words.

  
A roar was heard in the distance.

  
Terrified, Donatello looked at the end of the alley gasping. This was the end, he knew it. One thing had been to face the Shredder in an wild and impulsive state, but that ... that being had consciousness,

  
…a purpose,

  
…intelligence, 

  
and the control.

  
“Hey! Look at me! ”Leo's hand touched his face forcing him to turn towards him.

  
“Everything’s gonna be fine, trust me” he said, looking him in the eye with such certainty and calm that for a moment, in that comfort created by having his brother close ... he believed him.

  
"Okay ..." Donatello breathed.

  
Leo smiled patting his cheek before getting up. "Wait here, I will get the others and we will return for you"  
He looked towards the end of the alley with a fire in his eyes that was rarely seen.

  
He raised his sword, made a portal and crossed.

  
Another explosion was heard again and the clash of metal against metal.

Leo was in battle, giving everything of himself. 

  
Meanwhile Donatello could only wait.

  
So he did.


	2. Chapter 2

The figure of the Shredder rose amidst lightning and ozone ready to attack. Their father had told them to stay strong, the destroyer was not going to show mercy. The lieutenants were celebrating their victory, at some point their recruit had joined them, and they mocked poor Draxum who disappeared through the portal after learning of his betrayal.

Prepared to face him with weapons in hand, they waited for him to attack. The Shredder had them in their sights when out of nowhere behind the armor and his minions a portal of light opened, from which a hooded figure dressed in black with a white mask appeared.

"Who the heck is that guy?!" Leo exclaimed just as the Shredder launched himself at the newcomer who easily dodged him.

"You know him?" Raph asked without leaving his fighting position.

"Of course not!"

“Did he just make a portal?!” Mikey yelled and it was when he turned his gaze to the sword the stranger was carrying.

“What the…”

The masked man pirouetted back, evading the Shredder’s attacks, which did not last long as upon hearing the clan's cheering he turned towards them to continue the attack.

“Don’t shred! Don’t shred!”

"He is attacking his own. That doesn't make any sense,” Splinter muttered.

"Can someone explain to me what is happening?" April exclaimed.

"Does it matter? He’s helping us! Go Shreddy!” Leo cheered, causing the armor to fix his sight on them again.

“Not now blue!”

The others prepared for a surprise attack but the hooded figure released an artifact that exploded on the armor’s back.

Enraged and out of control he lunged at the masked man without being able to react in time and threw him into the stands of the stadium.

“Hey!” shouted Mikey.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Raph growled as he hit his fists activating his magic and launching himself against the armor, but a simple punch threw him to the opposite side. Still with his metal fist in the air, Mikey took the opportunity to hold him with his chain while Donnie attacked him from behind with his rocket-powered hammer.

"Go with him!" Splinter ordered and Leo nodded before crossing through a portal.

The figure growled rubbing his head, Leo now knew it was a guy.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked as the …dude stood up.

"Because I need to know if you are on our side or against us and ..." He continued as if talking about the weather "And like, I don’t wanna be nosy or anything, but I would like to know ... WHERE DID YOU GET THIS FROM ?!" He exclaimed holding the sword that was identical to his.

The subject did not answer, took the handle of the sword without Leo releasing it, with his other hand aimed his fist at Leo's chest and a wave of energy came out, knocking down the blue one on the opposite side.

Leo stood up quickly rubbing his chest and before he could chase him, he heard the crash of bodies a few feet away.

"I think I broke my liver ..." wheezed Donnie with Mikey on top of him.

"Are you guys okay?!"

Mikey replied with a thumbs up without moving.

After making sure his brothers were still alive, Leo turned his gaze to the destroyer he was currently fighting against… he didn't know his name or the proper way to call him, but his white mask with red lines reminded him of a character from his comics.

"Watch out Spidey!" Leo yelled as the man officially named Spidey by him tried to dodge the Shredder’s attacks.

However, he noticed that his movements were getting slower and heavier, the armor rammed him, he hit the ground hard rolling several times until he was still.

He didn’t get up.

"Over here big guy!" April yelled, who was at Splinter's side. "You don't scare me! …much"

The monster took a step toward them.

"No! Over here!" shouted Raph from the stands on the opposite side, drawing his attention.

"Is that all you got?!" Mikey shouted, but the armor didn't look at him, his weapon was on fire.

And the Shredder went mad.

Donnie activated his Bo and Mikey prepared to attack; the destroyer ran towards them with inhuman speed. Donnie was the first to strife, he launched his bo and turned it into a steel fist, managed to hit him on the head but unfortunately that didn’t even leave a scratch, the destroyer knocked him aside with his eyes always on the objective.

Mikey threw his weapon but the destroyer was faster, he managed to hold it with his fist and tugged on the chain. The thirteen-year-old flew towards the monster unaware that the Shredder’s claws awaited him in a deadly attack.

“Mikey!”

It was like watching a scene in slow motion, his brother's terrified gaze, the Shredder’s claws approaching, and out of nowhere the hooded figure threw an energy shot from his fist that caused Mikey to change trajectory and the destroyer hit the air avoiding the turtle’s chest by inches.

Mikey fell onto the floor intact and away from his attacker, before the armor could follow him the monster felt another explosion on his back, he whirled around looking for the culprit.

With astonishment everyone saw how the masked man who was barely holding himself up, took a flare from his pocket and raised it with his arm.

The Shredder was lost in those flashes. Crazed, he screamed, scratching his face in total chaos, and ran towards his new target.

Spidey remained in place until the destroyer was close enough to him. He lowered his fist to the ground with force and a ray of purple energy came out of his hand that propelled him towards the sky.

With a furious screech the monster followed the causer of those lights and with a powerful jump flew behind him.

The rays began to envelop him and the smell of ozone appeared, time was running out.

The armor clawed its way into the air trying to hit the target. The masked man dodged the blows, dropped the flare and propelled himself with the head of the destroyer, jumped behind him and in a half turn launched a device the size of the palm of his hand that with metallic claws clung to the monster's back.

An intermittent beep was heard accompanied by a flashing red light.

Just a few more seconds.

The Shredder launched itself at him.

"No!" he shouted as he felt the weight of the beast on him.

The beep increased in frequency until it became an alarm. Desperate, he placed his hand against his attacker and fired again a bolt of energy that separated him from the armor, lifting it and making him fall more quickly to the ground.

Without thinking, Leo gripped the handle of his sword, opened a portal, and leaped with outstretched arms.

On the other side he felt the weight of the stranger's body and they both fell to the floor. Spidey got up immediately away from Leo looking at the sky, he did the same because in the middle of a spectacle of lightning and ozone clouds the Shredder began to disintegrate.

"What's going on?" Mikey yelled, making himself heard over the armor’s screams.

"It can't be ..." Donnie whispered next to the youngest.

An invisible force began to disintegrate the destroyer, the screeching of the metal was heard being crushed, shrinking, absorbing itself as if it were inside a black hole. Its mass collapsed until it was lost in a tiny point full of energy that instantly left a great explosion in the sky with such force that it managed to knock them down on earth.

Everything was filled with dust and thick smoke that blinded them.

Leo pushed himself on his arms, there was a ringing sound on his ears and the echo of a voice calling them.

_“Guys! Are you alright?!”_ it was April.

He stood up.

He heard the whirl of his brother’s bo staff making the smoke around them dissipate a little.

His father was with April, both apparently fine. Beside him was Spidey and in front him were his brothers, Donnie with a somber look.

Instantly the hooded figure tried to run away.

“Oh no, you won’t!” Donnie took Mikey's weapon and threw the chain at Spidey by wrapping it around his legs and knocking him down.

"Hey what the heck is wrong with you!" Leo exclaimed. "Since when do we treat allies like this?"

But Donatello ignored him and with a determined step approached the supposed ally.

"I have questions and you had better give me answers, or else…" saws, lasers and flamethrowers came out of his bo.

"Donnie what's going on?" Raph wanted to intervene, again the one in purple ignored him.

"Who you are? Why do you have Leo's sword and how did you enter my lab?!” He screamed enraged.

"What are you talking about?" April asked perplexed.

"I'm talking about the weapons he used!" he shouted, pointing his finger at the masked man who was taking off the chain on his legs.

“The energy gauntlet, the bombs, gravitational-collapse sphere!”

“The what?”

“Donnie! Have you been working on illegal stuff again?!” exclaimed Raph, but Donatello didn’t listen, he was livid.

"How did you know of its existence?! Who told you?! How did you get it?! **Y-You could have killed us all!** ” his hands trembled clenching his bo.

Leo would have said that his brother had been possessed by a demon. He had no idea what he was talking about, he stood between the two of them and helped lift his new friend who accepted his hand and stood up on shaky legs.

"OK. I think we all need to calm down,” Leo announced, leaning the stranger's arm against his shoulders and with his free hand raised in a peaceful gesture.

"I'm not going to calm down Leo, until this ... this ..."

Donatello turned pale and his gaze unfocused. He dropped his staff

"Donnie? ... Donnie!" his twin fell to his knees on the floor. Spidey released his grip and ran without anyone chasing him.

“My son, are you alright?”

"Donnie?" Leo knelt in front of him putting his hands on his shoulders and heard him gasp sharply before returning his gaze to his eyes.

From behind Donnie, he saw how April brought her hands to her lips in fright looking at him.

“Oh mi gosh! Leo! You are hurt!" Mikey yelled pointing at him, in an instant the others surrounded him.

Leo turned his gaze to his side and gulped.

“That’s… that´s a lot of blood”

Donatello tentatively touched his side with his hand, the blood was thick with a strong metallic odor but Leo could not feel anything to the touch.

“I don’t feel a gash”

"It's not mine," he announced alarmed.

Splinter next to him sighed with relief. This night had been too long for him and it was not over yet.

“Donatello is right. We need answers and I'm sure our… partner needs help”

"Oh ... of course I'm going to get answers" Donnie announced trying to get up without success.

"No, you stay here" Splinter ordered "red, blue and orange go and get him!"

The three brothers looked at each other and nodded before running to where their target had gone.

Neither of them saw their brother collapse on the floor, nor did they hear their father's or April's exclamations of concern.

The three turtles left the stadium, hiding in the shadows of curious people who in the distance watched and recorded with their cell phones towards the stadium with policemen taking them away from the place.

"How are we going to find him?" Mikey asked.

"He couldn't have gotten far," said Raph. "Maybe he left ... a trail ..." he said swallowing hard, of his entire family he was the one who hated blood the most.

"Wait! I have a better idea!" Leo announced raising his sword.

"Alright baby, don't fail me now" he whispered to his sword closing his eyes. He didn’t have time for mistakes.

Leo raised his arms and created a portal.

“Yes!” he beamed "Come on!"

His brothers shrugged and crossed the portal behind him.

On the other side they found themselves in an abandoned warehouse, it was quite spacious with the walls full of ugly graffiti (based on Mikey’s opinion) with thick girders above them, and the roof had holes that let in the moon rays. Several windows had broken glass, there were several empty boxes and rusty machinery and ramshackle cars full of dust and spider webs.

"I think we are not very far from the stadium" Mikey announced pointing his finger towards the entrance.

"Are you sure this is the correct place, Leo?" Raph asked quietly looking around.

"Of course! My baby never fails!”

The oldest may well have told him otherwise. Leo felt his mistrust.

“He is here, I _know_ it” Leo assured him with a nod.

"Okay... then he must be hiding somewhere, there is only one way out. Remember to be careful, we don’t want to hurt him more"

His brothers nodded, and went to different paths.

The place was huge, it was going to take forever to find him without Donnie's help.

"Come on Spidey!" Leo shouted "We know you're here"

“Leo! What are you doing?!” scolded Raph with a husky and panicked voice.

"Well, I'm trying to make him come out!"

“Shhh! If he trusted us, he wouldn't have run!” Raph retorted annoyed.

For his part Mikey crossed his arms rolling his eyes, now these two were going to start arguing.

"Uh ... guys" his brothers ignored him.

"What good is it to keep quiet. We already lost the element of surprise”

"Yeah, thanks to you!"

“Guys!”

He was about to intervene but something stopped him, his gut made him spun around. A breeze was heard that could only have been produced by a moving body. Someone was hiding in the shadows.

Mikey sharpened his senses and with agile movements prepared his kusari-fundo.

Up in the shadows a figure moved quickly between the steel beams and girders.

"Wait!" Mikey yelled before launching his chain to the girder to follow him.

His scream alerted his brothers.

“It’s okay dude, we´re here to help,” Mikey tried to soothe him, but (Spidey?) tried to run away. He tried to jump to the other beam, but stumbled and fell flat on his face against several old cardboard boxes.

In less than a second, they had him surrounded.

"Please, calm down, we're not going to hurt you," said Raph, raising his hands gently.

For his part, Spidey stood up, holding his weight on his trembling arms, but flinched, taking a hand to his side.

“Oh, sweet Galileo that hurt…”

No…

_No way!_

Heart pounding a mile per hour and a knot in his stomach, Leo approached him.

He knew that voice very well, _everyone_ knew that voice!

Leo tried to reach the mask with a trembling hand… fearing the worst, but the climactic moment was gone when the other one slapped his hand away.

“ _Leave me alone_!” he shouted and with a blooded hand he took off his mask.

“Donnie?!”

“What?!”

"This can’t be happening!" Raph yelled and took out his cell phone “Come on… come on! April? April, is Donni-“ before he could say more his cell phone exploded. A shuriken embedded on it between his fingers.

“Hey!”

"If you reveal my identity to more people you put this dimension in danger!" condemned Donnie.

“What?!”

"How is this possible? Now there are two Donnies? Are you an evil clone?” Mikey exclaimed in fear.

"No ... I'm not a clone" he groaned, pressing his hands against his abdomen.

Oh no.

“Guys, he´s hurt!” alarmed Leo tried to approaching him, but Donatello recoiled.

“Get away from me!”

Leo ignored him, approached him and took him in his arms carrying him bridal style ignoring his protests.

“it’s okay, you can explain everything once we get to the lair”

“Be careful, Leo” Raph ordered "Mikey, call dad and tell him to bring the turtle tank"

“On it!”

“And tell April we are going to need the med bay…”

“STOP!” they all turned to see Donatello who was fighting to free himself.

"You can't do anything for me. If the Donatello of this dimension discovers who I am, the whole world will collapse and my work will have been in vain!”

Leo tightened his grip on him “What? That´s nonsense!”

“He’s delirious!” fretted Mikey.

But Raph remained silent, frowning he considered his words.

And made a decision.

“Let him go, Leo”

“B-but he’s hurt!”

“Do it!”

Leo clung to the body of his twin who no longer had the energy to try to run away and was limp in his arms. His oldest brother looked at him with a grim expression and nodded. Leo gulped uncertain.

“Just do it already, I need to tell you something” Donnie grunted and his twin put him down on the floor holding his back. With his other hand, he applied pressure to his brother's hands that were holding his wound, Donnie grimaced but didn’t stopped him.

Mikey and Raph knelt around him.

"Donnie?" Mikey asked with bright eyes and trembling voice, his brother replied with a weak smile.

"How can we help you?" Raph asked although he already suspected the answer.

“You can’t. Two entities of the same origin cannot exist in the same dimension. The timeline will try to fix itself by getting rid of one of us and that must be me” he said gritting his teeth trying to keep it together. But his body was trembling, he tasted blood on his mouth and knew he was going into shook.

Mikey pulled out his cell phone upon hearing the vibration. "Guys ... it's April. We have like… thirty missed calls, she says they are on their way to the lair and she says that Donnie ... that Donnie is not well" he fretted.

"What do we do?" Leo asked his older brother looking for answers but Donatello was the one who answered.

“It’s okay, your Donatello will survive…"

“What? But what about you?!” Leo gasped.

“I don't have much time left, so listen to me” Anxious, Leo looked at his older brother, and Raph nodded certain.

Donnie gulped.

"I… I came from the future, from eight months to be precise, the moment I stepped on this timeline I created a new dimension in which you’ll never have to face the Shredder again, but… well, the thing you faced today ... w-wasn't the Shredder per se" he said breathing hard.

“What do you mean?” sobbed Mikey.

"In my dimension, in my timeline we managed to beat him the first time with Big Mama’s help, but she betrayed us ..."

“What?” blurted Leo.

Donatello looked at them before continuing, a white lie wouldn’t do any harm and it would free his twin from feeling guilty.

“We made a deal with her, she would get rid of the armor, but she lied to us. She wanted to use it and get a new champion ... but she lost control. The Shredder returned and destroyed the entire city. We tried to stop him, but…” he gulped.

"Did we fail?" Raph asked and Donatello squeezed his eyes shut.

“You died… all of you” he wept, he couldn’t control himself anymore, the detachment that had made him move on was leaving him with feelings of regret, sorrow and misery.

“Oh Donnie…” Mikey hugged him.

"I tried to help, I swear I tried, we had him surrounded, but he was faster and I couldn’t avoid him on time…”

Leo leaned his cheek against his brother’s forehead "Hey, hey... it’s okay…" he consoled him while trying to stop his own tears.

"I’m… I’m sorry… I’m sorry, I-I didn't want to leave you" he gasped, he couldn’t get enough air.

_He felt the claws of the destroyer on his abdomen followed by intense pain. Blood flew out and painted the walls before falling to the floor. In the distance he heard a scream and in an instant the place changed, he was no longer on the battlefield, he was in the middle of an abandoned alley. Leo was on top of him, calling him._

_Raph, Mikey and their dad would give them enough time to try to fix this… whole situation. He knew he couldn't keep fighting and things got worse._

_Leo promised to return for him and left._

_Sheldon arrived. Things were not right at all, his robot could express too many emotions and none were good, Sheldon avoided mentioning anything that told what was happening, he just kept rushing Donnie to go to help his family._

_With rudimentary bandages, a sealer, and several shots of adrenaline he got up to go fight._

_Only a few minutes had passed and there was no trace of the battle, everything was immersed in a horrifying silence._

_Donatello walked through the empty and destroyed streets. The buildings were collapsed and ..._

_He had to look away from the scene, not all people had managed to escape in time._

_Several bodies were appearing as Donatello approached his destination, the destroyer had advanced and, on its way, had left a trail full of death._

_With each step he took, his mind was filling with dread, remembering the screams of the falling soldiers, of his brothers._

_Mikey was lying on his side on the floor, with a huge pool of blood under him, his father was a few feet away from him with his hand extended trying to reach him under the rubble._

_Donatello fell to his knees and heaved. He had lost two members of his family and time slowed down._

_This couldn’t be happening._

_It was all a dream, a nightmare._

_When he rejoined all his emotions and feelings had left his body. Everything seemed unreal._

_He kept going without looking back._

_Leo was collapsed against the wall with three huge piercings in his chest, blood was coming out of his mouth and his eyes were still open, in his hand was the sphere._

_With automatic movements, Donatello took it, his body was still warm._

_He should be crying, wailing, but… he couldn't feel anything._

_He heard a moan ... no, it couldn't be Leo, he was dead. A second passed and he heard it again. A cry behind him. Someone was calling for help._

_He walked to where the source of the sound was, behind a crumbling wall was Raphael._

_He quickly knelt to his side holding his head._

_"Raph" there was no emotion in his words._

_His brother looked at him with huge pleading eyes filled with pain, and Donatello began to caress his forehead._

_"It’s okay, I'm here, you're going to be okay," he heard himself say, as if he couldn't control his own body._

_Raph whimpered, blood pouring from his lips._

_"It’s okay, I can fix it, I can fix this" the problem is that there was no way to remove the huge beam that went through his brother's body._

_Little by little, his brother calmed down, his whimpering disappeared and finally he let out a long sigh._

_Something broke inside Donnie and an intense cold took hold of his chest, it did not let him breathe. He shifted his eyes to his brother ... he was sleeping peacefully, yes ... he was just sleeping._

_They were just sleeping ... he just had to fix it, that was all._

_Donatello got up from feeling dizzy and called Sheldon on his communicator._

_"Sheldon, I'm going ... I'm going to need some things from my lab" he hoped the lair was still intact._

_“I… on it”_

_Donatello walked towards one of the bodies, he was Big Mama's main soldier, and took his mask. He wasn't even surprised to see that he was one like them. Then he returned to Leo, after closing his eyes he took his sword in his hands._

_I was going to fix this._

_“I can fix this…”_

When Donatello opened his eyes, his brothers were there with him. He felt too tired and the cold was taking over his body.

They were here, they were alive.

"Hey ..." Raph sobbed stroking his forehead. Donatello tried to speak, but he couldn’t, his body felt heavy, and his head full of cotton.

"Shhh ...it’s okay ... we´re here, you are going to be okay ..." the older consoled him smiling through his tears.

Leo trembled, letting out a sob. He hugged his brother against his body placing his head against his neck.

Mikey reached out to hug him from the opposite side holding his hand.

"Please don't go," cried Mikey.

Donatello's breathing became more erratic and spaced, his gaze no longer focused on them and lost on the horizon.

They were losing him, they knew it.

He was dying.

Leo wanted that moment to end, he knew that his brother was suffering, but at the same time he wanted to stop the seconds, because he knew what the future held, a future in which his brother would never return.

"I love you Donnie" Leo whispered kissing his forehead.

Donatello became limp in his arms and Mikey wailed.

There was no body to bury, at the time of his death, Donatello had disappeared, leaving his brothers alone hugging each other.

Being the eldest Raphael tried to control himself and with authority that he did not feel to possess ordered them to go home. Donnie, their Donnie, must be there, with April and dad.

Leo wiped away his tears and looked up. In front of him was Mikey crying uncontrollably.

Raph had to carry him, Leo raised his arms and with his sword created a portal that would take them home.

When Donatello woke up, he was in the med bay, his family surrounded him with worried looks and traces of tears on their cheeks.

Before he could say anything, his brothers were on him hugging him, April chastised him for scaring them while trying to control her own tears, and his father sighed with relief.

There were memories that clung to his mind, memories of a future that never happened but that were submerged in his subconscious, his family was alive.

They were alive.

_“I fixed it…”_


End file.
